The twilight saga full moon
by lovetwilight137
Summary: set after B.D There is a new member in the Cullen family. They welcomed her with open arms. But she has a secret. She will try to tart over with new chance that she has been given. But when her past comes to hunt her will she run or fight? What is her secret? What is she hiding from? Find out here. This story is based on my own character, Jacob, Renesmee, and ?.
1. Preface

**I do not own twilight just two of the characters who are my own.**

**I've already written this story on this site but it wasn't good.**

**I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

***PREFACE***

I WAS FELLED WITH TERROR. I COULD LOSE MY FAMILY AGAIN BY THE SAME MAN.

I knew what I had to do. I would run away with not a word of a good bye. When I leave I would find him and tare him to shreds; even if it hurt me, for killing someone that I once loved and me becoming a monster. This was what I had to do, the others don't know what this means to me. To be free, to not have to look behind me every five minutes, to make sure that I was being followed.

I promised my mom that I would destroy the person who killed her and my dad. I didn't want anyone to sacrifice their lives for me and Jacob. I didn't fear death I feared the death for people who didn't deserve it. If I died than I would be with my parents I would be happy. If anyone died because of me because I didn't run from this new life when I had the chance I would make myself miserable. I feel bad for them because they didn't know what problems they were getting themselves into.

And I will get them out, it's me he wants then it's me he'll get, this war is between me and him. I will destroy him for making my life impossible.


	2. Danger

1. DANGER

* * *

LIFE CAN BE UNFAIR AT TIMES. YOU COULD LOSE SOMEONE THAT YOU LOVE,

and in your darkest times you don't think that there is hope for you, but sometimes you find someone that helps you live through all of that. I've been living on the streets for years not knowing what will happen. I've been running away from the past, but running won't solve anything, will it? I stopped running when I met someone in a little town called Forks, Washington. He helped me, helped me see that I could live my dream, a dream that once was a night mare. And soon became one.

Years past and I didn't know who I was anymore. It was dark and cold as it was every night. I was going to the cardboard box that I slept on every night; I reeked and was covered in dirt. My best friend was out of town and wouldn't be back in a day. As turned the corner to the ally where I was staying at I got a bad felling in the pit of my stomach. My knees started shaking, fearing what might lie on the other side. Normally I wouldn't be reacting like this, but that was when my best friend was here to protect me.

He left town two days ago to go to Seattle. He heard rumors that there were jobs available for those who desperately needed it, and currently we did. I would have gone but he told me to stay, saying that he had to go through places that weren't meant for me to be in. I miss him terribly for this was the first time we've ever been apart. As I got closer to the end of the old ally, I saw a small beaming light at the other end of the dirty, phish black ally, I got even closer only to see that it wasn't just a small beaming light, there were four men looking around like as if they lost something. As they were searching they destroyed everything they got their hands on. I tried seeing their faces but it was too dark.

My heart beat got faster as my breath got rough and I started to become lightheaded. I have to get out of here, I told myself; but as I took a step back my foot stepped on an old rusty can giving away my cover. As I looked at the mens' faces they seemed delighted to see me. I then noticed that it was me they were looking for. "Finally, we've been looking for you Susan." The man in the middle said with a grin in his rough voice. I let out a slight squeal and started running, I keeped tripping over trash making it easier for them to catch up to me.

I ran across the street not bothering to looking for upcoming cars, because I'd rather get hit by a car and die then to be captured by those men and have to endure their torture. I ran into the woods dodging all the trees as I ran but to my awful luck I tripped with a root from a nearby tree. I tried getting back up but I had twisted my ankle. I bit my lip so hard that blood came out as I put pressure on it. I looked around to see if I was alone.

Everything was so dark that I could barely see anything. I tried crawling but I felt a strong tug on my hoodie. "Where do you think you're going?" My eyes grew wide.

This was it; this was my last day on earth. I felt the tip of a gun on my rib cage. "What made you think that you could escape, are you really this stupid? Your cousin overestimated you." He said with a menacing voice. "Too bad he isn't here to watch die, but orders are orders." I let out a whimper closing my eyes tightly. "Please don't, please. I'll go somewhere far away and you won't hear another word about me, just please…" tears started coming out of my eyes. "Good-bye Susan."

I let out a sharp scream as I heard the gun go off. I slowly fell onto my back as silent tears fell down my face. Everything went silent, I felt as if I were back home with my parents. As I looked up at the sky I could see the sun starting to rise. Beautiful red and orange colors appeared above the trees soon hitting me with its impacting warmth. I felt at peace, all my worried disappeared as the sunlight engulfed my body. Suddenly everything started getting dark. I tried to fight it, not wanting to go back to my torture but as I tried to say something my eyes slowly began to close.


	3. News

2. NEWS

* * *

I HAD A FEELING IN ME THAT I WASN'T DEAD.

I could feel an impacting fire, as if the sun was right on top of me. It felt peaceful; but it soon became uncomfortable. I tried to move but I felt frozen in place; it didn't matter anyways, my eyes are and I wouldn't know where I would be going; but the pain was so unbearable. I tried so hard not to cry out in pain but the fire was so strong. I didn't want anyone to come near me just if they tried to inflict any more pain upon me, but I found it unlikely.

Hours passed or maybe even days and the pain was starting to decrease. Like if the fire was starting to burn out slowly (very slowly). Unfortunately the only pain that wouldn't decrease was the fire in my heart.

I could hear my heart beat start to run faster, like if it were fighting against the fire, but it was losing. Maybe it was time for me to finally go.

It's incredible, at how long it's been taking for me to die.

Even more hours passed and my hands and feet were finally far from the pain. I'm glad that I could move just a bit but I felt a bit at sea.

_**Shouldn't I be dead by now?**_

I started to think of things to distract me from the pain, so I started thinking about my friend and how worried he'll be that there was a fire and that I'm no where to be found.

He would be home soon.

Maybe he'll think that I died in the fire…. Well he wouldn't be completely wrong. I hope he notices that I wasn't there; I hope that he goes out and tries to find me.

For what felt like eternity, the pain had fled my whole body almost completely. I could hear my heart beat start to slow down. dum...dum. I

felt weird, strong. dum...

my heart beat stopped!

_**I'm dead aren't I?**_ I asked myself.

But if I were dead, why can I hear my thoughts?

My eyes suddenly opened. Everything was so clear, I could see things and colors that I have never seen before. I could easily see all the dust that was in the air. I looked at painting hanging on a wall and I could see the different brush strokes. How could I possibly see that?

I noticed that I wasn't in the forest any more, but in a warm hospital bed in a white room with glass walls.

I was definitely not in a hospital, but where? All of a sudden I heard an endless beep. I thought my ears were going to burst. As I looked to my right I saw that it was the heart monitor that I'm connected to. "That thing is broken." I whispered to myself.

"I assure you that it's working perfectly fine." Mentioned a pale white man who came up to me looking as if he were dead, but he didn't smell dead; he smelled like honey and vanilla.

"How do you feel?" He asked in a warm gentle voice as if he were not to startle me.

He looked like a doctor. He has to be getting paid for this.

He was staring at a clip board writing something down so quickly that it seemed like his hand never left his side. No normal person could have seen that.

"Good, I guess, I just feel a little weird that's all." I answered his earlier question.

"What did you do to me, why do I feel so different, why aren't I dead, why couldn't I move, and why did I feel as if I were burning?"

He ignored me, just looking at some papers. I look around the room swinging my legs back and forth.

**_There has_ to be a way out of here**. I thought to myself.

I looked around for another door or something.

Suddenly my eyes landed on the glass wall that let you see the forest outside. Even though its beauty was impacting that wasn't what caught my eye; it was my reflection, I looked beautiful. My skin was flawless and my hair looked perfect. I can't remember the last time that I ever looked this nice and clean. There was one thing that really caught me off guard though; my eyes were crimson red.

I looked for the man but he wasn't at his desk, he was at the door with a group of others that looked like him; pale with yellow eyes. "Hi, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, my children Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and his wife Bella."

Carlisle pointed at everyone so I could know who was who. They all smiled once Carlisle introduced them to me but Jasper and Emmett were in a protective stance. I guess they somehow thought I was planning to attack or something. It made me feel uncomfortable but I tried my best to ignore them.

"What did you do to me? I shouldn't be alive. You guys shot me with a gun through my…" I stopped; I didn't want to remember the pain or the cries.

Rosalie hesitantly took.

"Actually I saved you;" Rosalie responded "So that pretty much means that we weren't the ones that tried to kill you." She tried to explain.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was being rude to you I didn't know." They all smiled in forgiveness.

"A…friend and I were hunting and we smelled the blood and found you on the ground we brought you here and I bit you. And um…" She hesitated on finishing the sentence.

"I need you stay strong because what I'm going to tell you will sound crazy." She opened her mouth several times to say something but nothing came out. "And because of the bite you're now a…a…a vampire." She said the last word so fast that it barely looked like she even opened her mouth.

I tried to listen to her but my mind was somewhere else it was like I had more than one brain in my head which was causing me pain.

"Wait, stop, I can't take it anymore!" They all stood still maybe thinking that I was about to throw a tantrum.

"Is...being like this…meaning that I'll…feel like if I had more than one brain in me!?" They all looked at Jasper.

"I don't know what you mean." He said. My head was going in circles, something strange was happening to me I saw their lives pass through my head. I felt completely paralyzed. But then the pain vanished. I took a deep breath.

"I can't believe it, I think I just saw your past ever since you were born. I felt the pain that all of you have suffered." They all looked at me like if I were weird.

"She has a gift." Bella said with a smile on her face. I stared at her questioning look on my face, not getting what she was saying.

"What do you mean I have a gift?" I was so confused; I had so much in my head.

"You see young one," Carlisle said.

"Susan my name is Susan." He smiled. "okay Susan; so some vampires have an extra ability. Like Alice, she can see the future, Jasper can control emotions and can feel them, Bella can make a shield around herself and others near her, Edward can read minds, and his daughter can show you what she's thinking just by one touch."

I couldn't believe anything they were telling me. "You mean I have the gift of seeing your past?" He nodded his head.

I thought of Edward how he could have a child when he's frozen no blood runs through him. "No not really I can't read your mind. Bella are you doing that?" Edward mentioned. "No, that's not me."

I tried to think of someone else that wasn't Edward.

"Wait now I can't control her." Jasper let go of his pose and looked at himself and then at me.

"I think I did that, when Edward said he couldn't read my mind was thinking of him and then I thought of Jasper and then he couldn't control me even though I had really good control over myself."

"Susan stop!" Carlisle ordered.

"I will; it hurts when I do it any way." He looked at my arm losing his train of thought. Well it was more like observing it really. "What? Is there something wrong." He took my arm and looked around it. "I don't... I don't think so. There are light red spots under your skin, it looks like blood but that's impossible."

He told everyone to leave and looked through his desk looking for something.

I looked at the pictures behind me and noticed that I've seen them before.

"I know these places, it's your home town, and that's where you went to Italy I think." I pointed at the picture with a clock tower that had three men like us but with red eyes like mine. "You know Carlisle I thought your story was the most fascinating of them all. I couldn't believe what you went through, being all alone with no one to talk to for so long." He looked at me with a smile, sitting in his desk looking at his papers.

I felt weird not talking so I said the first that came to mind.

"I have a story too, it's why I ran from home a long time ago but it is more complicated." I regretted my words when I noticed what this was leading to.

"Can I hear it, I think it could help." I looked at him trying to smile but I could see that he didn't by it.

"Well I was um… four years old and it's been twelve years. My family was very important; My mom's Cousin married a king and they had a baby boy. The bad thing about that day was that my aunt died at just a few hours after she had her child. Well that was what her sister said when she sent us a letter. She said that my aunt, uncle, the baby and she were going away for a while.

They didn't come back home till three years later and I became best friends with him until his fifth birthday. That's when his dad said that he had to go that he couldn't rule any more. We all tried to offer him our help but he always refused. We found out that my family was the next in line since his son was too young. After my family's coronation my cousin disappeared, we searched for him but weeks past. A few days after, my mom and I came from the park, we went inside and we found blood. We followed the blood trail and at the end we found six men surrounding my father."

I noticed that I was pacing. I looked over to his desk, but he wasn't there he was behind me patting my shoulder. "I'm sorry that you lived through all that. If you want, you don't have to keep talking about this." He stopped. "No I need to take this out of my system, because if I don't I'll just have this pain stuck in me." Well some of it will still be in there.

"Okay go right ahead, but if it's too hard for you feel free to stop." I nodded my head at him.

"So um, my mom couldn't take it anymore so she screamed. They saw us but before we could even run they shot her I ran and hid myself in a near by closet. They left trying to look for me thinking I ran out the door. I ran towards my mom and the last words she said were "RUN", so I did. I took my bags and ran. I soon ended up here, living on the streets."

I sat on a chair that he took out for me. I put my head in my hands wanting to cry. "I'm very sorry that you had to go through that. Do you know who killed your parents?"

I took my hands from my face as I sat on the bed. "No they weren't easy to figure out." I lied. "Well why didn't you just call the cops?"

"I couldn't, you just wouldn't understand." I whimpered.

He held me in his arms trying to sooth me. I don't know for how long we stayed that way, but when I looked into his eyes I knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
